Kyouka
Erica Lindbeck |name = Kyouka|birthday = July 29th|height = 166cm|weight = 48kg|age = 16|blood = A|family = Unknow}}Kyouka is one of the protagonists of Omega Quintet and also a Song Maiden. Profile Appearance Kyouka is a fair-skinned girl with pale blue eyes. She has long flowing black hair about thigh length, with bangs cut just above both eyes and a few loose strands of hair on one side of her head. Idol Clothes As an idol, Kyouka gains a white dress with strips going down each side of the chest, held together by dark blue ribbons. Along the bottom are lines of blue, white, and pale blue to match the bow at the center of her chest. The breasts portion has dark blue spade-shaped markings. The skirt of the dress is thick dark blue pleat with darker blue spade print and white ruffles underneath of it with a slit on the side. A big white, pale indigo, and pale blue bow ties onto the back of her waist and has a pattern of lines, tiny spades, and diamonds. She also gains white arm accessories lined in dark blue and sky blue, worn on top of blue sleeves with matching colored lace cuffs. Along with tall white boots that have accents of dark blue-black, sky blue, and dark blue, worn with blue colored stockings with lace cuffs and garter belt strings. Aroun her neck is a frilly sky blue collar lined in dark blue and white ruffles with a pink spade in the middle, and on her head she wears a pale blue headband with a sky blue spade held in the center of a dark blue and white bow and a little bit of white frilled cloth. Casual Clothes Kyouka wears a dark blue striped vest with a row of buttons going down the center, on top of a white button-up blouse that has a red cross-tie. Over it, she wears a pale beige jacket with a single diamond-shaped button on each side of the chest, and a dark brown collar and cuff of each wrist. Her skirt is dark brown with two black clasps on the left side and two single pleats on the front and back. Worn on her legs are a pair of black stockings with brown and grey themed short boots. Personality She has a sense of responsibility stronger than anyone else, and a strict nature both with herself and other people. She always acts like a dignified cool beauty. She thinks about the people while performing her duties as a Song Maiden, but on the other hand she's not good at showing her own feelings in front of other people. Archive Report "Kyouka. Born july 29th. Her past is unknown, but she has grown up with Miss Shiori since the ex-Verse Maiden discovered her powers. At 166cm and 48kg, she possess the next greatest height after Kanadeko. Image color: blue. Because she grew up under Miss Shiori, she was raised to despise Miss Momoka, but at present they seem to have reconciled. She is the cool type, and this personality also shows itself in how she treats her work. She appears to be beloved among those who like cool types. In Addition, since her song and dance are top-class among Verse Maidens, she continues to gain fans. It may be a pity that she can't be a little gentler in her thought and expressions, but there are many voices praising that feature of hers as well. She is beautiful and skilled in both the martial and literary arts, but there has surfaced the possibility of her flaws. Rumor has it that she can't do any housework, and indeed no one has witnessed her doing any housework-like duties, or going out to shop for anything. There were some who attempted to discover the truth, but they have all disappeared. According to those who saw them last, it seemed a middle-aged woman dragged them into an alleyway. Story Kyouka first appears at Episode 2's end when she interferes with Otoha's debut when Otoha can't get the job done properly. At Episode 3's end, she is exhausted from fighting so many Blare on her own and the others help her out even though the area collaspes around them. She is trapped in the Skyscraper Shelter when Takt finds her and they are both unable to contact the outside world. They escape after running into Aria and all head back to the office with the other Verse Maidens. Kyouka is then seen yelling at Shiori when Shiori wants to upstage Momoka in every possible way. They then leave for North Middleton and continue from there. Kyouka is seen as the serious and formal type for much of the story. Kyouka's song "Eureka" is unlocked by viewing the event at the piano during Episode 6. Trivia Gallery Sofmap_OQ.jpg External links * Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Verse Maidens